One Last Kiss
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Jane and Lisbon are engaged, but when an old flame of Jane comes to town, it might jeopardize there chances of happiness. And all because of one last kiss.


**One Last Kiss** A Jane and Lisbon Story

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summery:**

Jane and Lisbon are engaged, but a run-in with an old flame gives Jane "cold feet". Inspired by a "Full House" episode by the same name. For my Summer Secret Santa, jisbonsessed.

**I'd also like to dedicate this story to:**

**My sisters, Heather and Hannah, without them this story would still be swimming around in the depths of my mind. . . they REALLY helped lift the idea off the ground.**

"Jane, some woman just called for you. She's in town and she wants to have coffee," Rigsby said, handing him a sticky note.

"Some random woman called _me_ and wants to get coffee?" Jane asked, incredulously. "Meh. She probably looked me up on _Bing_ and saw that I was a psychic in my past life. She probably just wants a reading."

"I don't think that she wants a reading," Rigsby said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, she acted like she knew you. . . like she _really_ knew."

"Really knew me, ha? Must have been Lisbon testing me. . . " He trailed off and glanced at the sticky note. "_Angelica Hudson_!"

"Oh! So, you _do_ know her! You know, she sounded hot—"

"Rigsby, _be quiet_!"

"How do you know her?" He asked.

"It happened before I met my first wife," Jane answered. "Her friends forced her to come to me, so I could hypnotize her into eating."

"She was anorexic!" Rigsby shouted.

"Rigsby! Could you have a little more tact?" Jane asked.

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, my father hypnotized her into thinking food was her friend, not an enemy—"

"Wait a minute, your _father_?" Rigsby asked.

"My father is the more experienced hypnotist," Jane answered. "Anyways, after my father hypnotized her, she kept coming back. Said, he saved her life and her modeling career. One day, she asked me out for dinner. And we became a couple, we dated for about eighteen months before she got a contract to model clothes for a top designer in Milan. I could have married her if she hadn't left. She was gorgeous, and she didn't care that I was a con-artist. Don't tell anybody this, but she was my first kiss."

"Wow! And now she's back and wants to see you again! Three weeks before your wedding!" Rigsby tried to look disinterested, but couldn't succeed in doing so at all. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll meet her for coffee, see what she wants," Jane answered.

"Well, maybe if things were that serious between you two, you should bring somebody along with you for safety," Rigsby said. "Somebody sexy, charming—"

"You're right!" Jane agreed. "Lisbon!"

"I'm in my office!"

Jane hurried to her office. "How would you like to come with me and meet an old friend of mine?"

Lisbon smiled at him. "Patrick, I already told you that I made plans with Van Pelt today. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, the dressing fitting," Jane said. "Well, I guess I won't go then."

Lisbon giggled. "Go and have a good time. You can take me to dinner tonight and tell me all about it."

Jane was over to her desk in for steps, he pulled her up in his arms, and kissed her fiercely. "I love you."

"Jane, you're acting like you're never coming back," Lisbon said, pulling away from him and smiling at him with amusement.

Jane didn't answer, he just kissed her again before bidding her goodbye and leaving her to recover composure after two head-reeling kisses.

Jane recognized Angelica Hudson right away, she hadn't changed much in the twenty years that they had been apart. Except for her hair, she had dyed it from blonde to brunette and cut off her gorgeous curls into a Cleopatra bob. He wondered if she would recognize him just as easily. He didn't have to wonder for long, she was coming right over to him, her arms outstretched.

"Patrick Jane! You haven't changed a bit! You're still as gorgeous as you were when we were eighteen!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Angelica!" He replied, trying to catch his breath because she was squeezing him so tightly. "You still look good yourself."

She pulled away, her eyes filling with sympathy, her face getting serious. "I'm sorry about your wife and daughter. How are you doing?"

Jane swallowed. "I'm okay. . . doing a lot better actually. met somebody new. My co-worker, believe it or not. She and I are engaged."

Angelica didn't look like she had been listening. She smiled. "Do you want coffee or something? I'm paying."

"I actually drink tea now," Jane answered.

"Well then, do you want some tea?"

"No. They don't make it properly here."

"Do you want _anything_ to drink?" Angelica asked.

"No, let's just sit down and talk," Jane answered, looking around for a very public place to sit.

"I have a table," she said, reading his thoughts. "It's kind of private, but. . ."

"I'd prefer to sit somewhere a little less exclusive," Jane said. "If you don't mind."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "_Why_?"

"I told you! I'm _engaged_!"

"So? Are you married?"

"Practically," Jane answered. "The wedding date is in three weeks."

"Come and sit with me. . . just for a little bit," Angela pleaded, holding out a hand with each fingernail perfectly painted in fuchsia.

And although, it went against his better judgment, he allowed her to lead him over to a secluded table. He wasn't twenty minutes into his date, when he started to feel guilty. His only thought was Lisbon and the look on her face if she were to talk in and see him with another woman. So, he got up and left without saying a word to Angelica.

Jane paced the outside of the CBI headquarters, afraid to face Lisbon. . . afraid that he would do something stupid, if he did see Lisbon.

"Patrick?" Angelica's voice broke into his mixed thoughts.

"Angelica, I'm _engaged_!"

"I know, I know," Angelica replied quietly. "But don't you want to see if we have anything left? If we can pick up where we left off?" Her voice was growing low and husky, her lips getting dangerously close to his. And then, she was kissing him.

It went on for a few seconds before Jane realized what he was doing and he pulled away. "Angelica. . ."

"Yes?" She asked hopefully.

He removed her arms from around his neck. "I think we should just leave the past in the past."

Angelica sighed. "It's _her_, isn't it?"

"I love her," Jane answered. "And don't anticipate a _sorry _after that statement. Because I'm not sorry."

She sighed again. "Congratulations then. And tell her that she's a lucky lady."

"I'm the lucky one," he replied.

"Goodbye Patrick." Angelica smiled feebly. "Best of luck."

Jane didn't even bother to watch Angelica leave, he ran as fast as he could into the CBI, calling Lisbon's name the whole entire time.

"Patrick! Quiet down!" She chided, meeting him as he came out of the elevator. "People will think you're crazy."

Jane picked Lisbon up and carried her into her office. "I have a confession to make, the old friend I met for coffee was actually an ex-girlfriend. And we. . . we kissed—"

"You _what_!" Lisbon shouted. "You _kissed_ her!"

"Yeah, but kissing her made me realize something. You're the only person I want to be kissing," Jane answered. "Lisbon. . . darling, Angelica was in my past. She _is_ in my past. But you're the only woman that I want in my future."

"I should be furious," Lisbon said softly. "But how can I be when you say things like that?"

"So, you forgive me then?" Jane asked hopefully.

Lisbon kissed him in reply.

"Have mercy!" Jane said, before pulling her in for another kiss.

But Lisbon stopped him. "If anymore girlfriends come to town and want to see you, I'm coming with you to meet them."

"If anymore _old_ girlfriends come to town, I'll hand them off to Rigsby," Jane replied, before stealing another kiss. "Although, showing you off wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Lisbon just shook her head and pulled him into a warm embrace.

**_Then End_**


End file.
